Bloody Mabel
by Exotos135
Summary: One day while cutting a tree, Wendy sees a figure at the shadows that looks like Mabel and, one knock out later, finds herself as a "guest" of the thing. One-Shot. Rated T for Paranoia, wait, I think that one start's with a P...minor blood and gore.


**(The Forest of Gravity Falls, Corduroy's House)**

In a normal day at the Gravity Falls forest, Wendy was cutting off some tress. Just as she was about to finish cutting one, though, she briefly glanced at the other tress to see a familiar shadowy figure in there.

This one had the appearance of Mabel, or at least that's what it seemed. "Mabel, is that you?" asked Wendy, surprised to see the girl.

Wendy turned and waved hello at the girl, who shortly afterwards came out of hiding to show It's horrifying true form. "She" looked like Mabel, that's for sure, but she had big red eyes, the sweater was red with a picture of a dead head in it, and some parts of the legs, arms, head and face were covered in a red substance.

Wendy appropriately frowned and gasped upon seeing her "friend". "You're not Mabel!" she hissed, gripping her axe as she turned it to Mabel? with a stern look, the other girl calmly walking to her as she resumed, "Who are you, and why do you look like her?!"

Mabel? laughed for a moment, revealing her distorted, almost demonic voice. "Man, aren't we aggressive?" spoke Mabel? in a sarcastic tone, making Wendy angrier in the process, "I'm afraid I can't answer your question, until I know I can trust you. Put down your weapon, and that will be enough."

"Fine then, allow me to introduce myself." Mabel? bowed down and gave the teenager a wink, becoming silent for a moment before resuming, "I actually have no name. But I'll be more than happy to take any suggestions you give me."

"You, a bloody version of my friend Mabel, is asking me to name her?" questioned the surprised teenager, who got even more surprised-and disturbed-when Mabel? nodded yes in response, "Well, you're bloody...and you look like Mabel...Maybe-"

"Bloody Mabel?" asked Mabel?, scratching her chin as she thought about it, "I like it. It's appropriate and amusing, specially for the british. So, I have a cute little house at the middle of the forest, would you like to-"

"I don't follow strangers!" stated Wendy, raising her axe at the level of Bloody Mabel's face.

This time Bloody Mabel frowned and gave the teenager a stern look. "What did I told you about putting the weapon down?" in response, a hesitant Wendy released the axe with a scowl, Bloody Mabel's face getting a smile in response, "Good girl. Now, if you could simply follow me to the forest, we could discuss a few stuff, tell us secrets between friends-"

"Like I'm gonna tell you anything!" the teenager crossed her arms and turned around, Bloody Mabel rolling her eyes in response, "Look, just go back where you came from, try to look less or change form or anything to turn into something other than my friend, so that I can forget this ever happened."

Bloody Mabel once again frowned, and went to the nearest tree, ripping it off in an instant and shocking Wendy in response. "Fine then, I tried to be friendly, but you leave me no choice."

With a single swing from the tree, Wendy was knocked out and, releasing the tree, Bloody Mabel grabbed her legs and dragged the unconscious teenager to the forest.

**(In the middle of the forest)**

After a while Wendy woke up, only to see a...unpleasent sight. The trees were splashed with blood, she was tied to a wood made of chair with what appeared to be intestines, rather strong intestines at that.

"Where...where am I?" asked Wendy, looking around.

"In my house, silly."

Bloody Mabel came out of the bushes with her hands on her back. "You rejected my proposal to visit my house quite violently, so I decided to make you come here equally violently." calmly, Bloody Mabel went to and sat on the table, taking out a cup of tea before turning to the disturbed Wendy, "Would you like some tea, a pair of croissant...or would you like a sweater?"

"I would really like it if you untied me!" hissed Wendy, trying to break free, "With what did you tied me anyway? I'm pretty sure these are supposed to be intestines, but no intestines are this strong!"

"Yes there, Gremgoblin intestines, and you're right, I'm being really rude at not taking care of those things." Bloody Mabel got off her seat and walked to Wendy, "Allow me."

Bloody Mabel took out the intestines slowly to mess with Wendy, who tried her darndest not to barf as she felt the intestines slowly slip away. Once free, the green-faced girl went running to some nearby bushes and let out het breakfast there. "Well, there goes my breakfast."

Wendy went back to Bloody Mabel, who grabbed her hand. "Hey, I want to show you something, I get the feeling you will love it."

"Is it something that will take me back home, because that would make me really happy." uttered the teenager, rolling her eyes.

Bloody Mabel and Wendy went behind a few of the trees, where they saw a sight that, while making Bloody Mabel happy, only managed to further disturb the teenager: it was a collection of sweaters, hanging on a huge picture-like thing on a huge tree. However, the sweaters were made from things founded on the inside of the body, which for the sake of not disturbing anybody (though they might be disturbed anyway) will not be said.

"This is my gallery, made from the most beautiful things the body can give!" exclaimed Bloody Mabel in a proud tone, "Well, any reviews, my friend?"

Bloody Mabel turned around to see that Wendy had disappeared. Back at Bloody Mabel's "house", Wendy was barfing at the same bushes as before.

"And there goes yesterday's breakfast." angry, Wendy took out her cellphone and marked the Mystery Shack's number, "That's it, the rest of the shack is gonna know about this."

Wendy waited for the phone at the other line to answer, getting desperate when she heard Bloody Mabel calling for her. "Hello, this is the Mystery Shack." greeted Stan.

"Everybody, if you're hearing me I need to tell you something extremely important." sad Wendy, "But I don't have much time, she could be near."

"What is it? Or a better question, who are you talking about?" asked Soos.

"I'm with...actually, I have no idea what It's supposed to be, but it looks physically like Mabel but with big red eyes, covered in blood and is so polite, It's quite frankly creeping me out." explained Wendy as Bloody Mabel peeked from the bushes, "You must come to the middle of the forest, with any weapons you can bring, and help me try to get rid of it."

"Why does it look like me?" asked Mabel.

"I don't know why it looks like you either! Just come here with any weapons and help me get rid of it!"

"Got it, we're on our way."

"Thank you." Wendy closed her cellphone and put it back to her pocket, turning around only to be shocked at the sight of a smiling Bloody Mabel, "What do you want now?"

"Hmm...I already showed you the gallery, and your reception was far better than most people. Then again, I make them their own sweaters just to make sure they understand, and then they give me the cold shoulder." at the mention of the gallery Wendy tried her darndest to keep any other thing she consumed on her stomach, "But I digress. Since we saw that, I guess It's okay for me to do the next."

Bloody Mabel raised her hands and, from the center of the palms, two long needles came out of it with some blood covered chains tied to them, which were shortly cut from her intestines once they were out. This time Wendy was about to pass out instead of losing her lunch.

"Would you like a sweater?" asked Bloody Mabel in a polite tone and with a brace filled smile.

"Why do you use intestines, and as I see other organs, to make your sweaters?" asked Wendy with a stern tone.

"Answer my question."

"Answer _my_ question!"

"Hmm...allow me to ask you a question: do you know about the saying true beauty is on the inside? My philosophy is something like that." explained Bloody Mabel, "You see, I love-making sweaters, so much in fact I'm pretty sure I have very little personality outside of that fact. But when I made them with things from the exterior, they looked too average or unremarkable, and then I heard that phrase, which gave me a great idea: make sweaters from the things inside, so that they're undeniably beautiful!"

"But can't you see that is morally despicable?" scolded Wendy, putting her hands on her hips.

"I fail to recognize this thing you call morally despicable, or any morality at all." with that said, Bloody Mabel raised her needles and pointed them at Wendy, "Anyway, now that I have answered your question, how about I answer your own now?"

Getting an exasperated look, Wendy decided to do something insane: try to attack the bloody monster. However, when she tried to deliver a punch, all it did was go through the girl like it was a hologram, who laughed as she pushed the girl. "Did you really thought that would work?" questioned Bloody Mabel.

Just as Wendy was about to have her insides turn into a sweater, Bloody Mabel was shot a few dozen times, catching both her and Wendy's attention. The two turned to see Stan holding a pistol, Dipper with a big mace, Mabel with a knife and Soos with a FREAKING MACHINE GUN!

"Wendy, we're here!" exclaimed Dipper, throwing his mace at the girl, "Catch it!"

The teenager managed to catch it and swung it towards the monster, who jumped up so she could dodge it. She for the most part dodged it, though it did manage to strike both of the thing's legs, breaking them in the process.

As the "girl" fell down and whined for a moment in pain, Wendy walked to her and raised her mace with a determined look on her face. "So physical beings can't touch you, but weapons can?" asked Wendy.

With a chuckle, Bloody Mabel regenerated her legs and hit the teenager's lower abdomen, causing her to release the mace. "Did she just regenerated her legs?" asked Mabel, "Granted, that's nothing new but-"

Before she could finished Mabel was ambushed by Bloody Mabel, who restrained her right arm. With her free hand the girl used her knife to stab one of Bloody Mabel's eyes, the monster simply howling in pain for a moment before ripping it off and throwing it away, regenerating the eye shortly afterwards.

However, Bloody Mabel decided to look at the girl for a slightly extended amount of time, unnerving the chocolate haired girl. "You know, you actually look rather cute." complimented Bloody Mabel to the girl, who was anything _but_ grateful for the compliment, "I bet you have a really cute inside too!"

Getting two needles the same way as before, and disgusting Mabel in the process, Bloody Mabel was ambushed by Dipper, who restrained her as Soos put his machine fun into place. After a while, Bloody Mabel kicked Dipper into a tree, getting up and slowly walking to him with a malevolent look on her face.

"Now Soos!" called Dipper, confusing the thing.

Dipper moved out-of-the-way and Bloody Mabel, turning around, could only gasp as the machine gun turned on and shot lead at the monster, turning her into a bloody mess in less than 5 seconds. With that done, the team reunited. "Let's get outta here before she regenerates or something, dudes!" said Soos.

Just then, the team heard a furious growl, which came from the recently regenerated Bloody Mabel. Stan pointed his gun at the girl and shot various times, the shots managing to hit her, but not taking longer than 2 seconds to regenerate.

"I'm out of ammo!" exclaimed Stan, throwing away the weapon towards Bloody Mabel, who shrugged it off.

Bloody Mabel jumped up and went down, taking out another pair of needles. However, when she was about to attack the team, she was impaled by one of her own needles, looking down to see Dipper holding said needle. She was then thrown towards the tree, the needle going through the tree and making sure she wouldn't fall.

With a slight groan, Bloody Mabel turned to see Wendy, Mabel, Stan and Soos holding some needles. Mabel threw hers, followed by Stan and Soos, the three managed to impale Bloody Mabel's arms and leg.

Wendy threw hers at the end, going through the forehead and brains of the monster, killing her instantly. Since they realized it wouldn't take long before she regenerated, the team went behind a tree and decided to formulate a plan. "What else should we try? A giant tree, maybe some deer teeth?" asked Mabel.

"It's useless, she just regenerates any weapon damage we do to her!" said Dipper, "Even with her trapped on that tree with the needles, it's only a matter of time before she regenerates. We need to use something that will take us out of here!"

Everybody turned to Stan, who reached for his vest and took out some smoke bombs. "I know what to do." said Stan with a determined tone.

Just as Stan threw the smoke bombs to the ground, Bloody Mabel opened her eyes and, getting a furious scowl, broke free of the needles in her arms, removed the one in her leg and forehead, and slowly but surely crawled herself through the needle in her stomach. Once free, the monster fell to the ground and regenerated shortly afterwards, getting up and looking around to see the team had disappeared.

"Where did you go?!" shouted Bloody Mabel to the skies.

The scream was heard across all the forest, scaring any fauna nearby. Bloody Mabel then took a deep breath and calmed down before looking around, and spotting the team coming out of a smoke cloud, running back to the shack as far as possible. "They will be back." stated the thing in a smug tone, "They always come back."

Bloody Mabel then walked backwards to the shadows, her red eyes glowing as she let out a last laugh before disappearing entirely.

**The End**


End file.
